Our long-term goal is to address molecular determinants of brain disorders. Fast synaptic transmission in the brain is mediated by ion channels that are directly activated by a chemical neurotransmitter. NMDA and AMPA receptors are glutamate-gated ion channels that convert the presynaptic release of glutamate, the predominant excitatory neurotransmitter in the brain, into a postsynaptic signal. By defining the operation of NMDA and AMPA receptors, we will gain a better understanding of how they control brain function. We will also learn how to modulate their function with greater precision and specificity to help understand, and potentially treat, brain disroders such as schizophrenia, epilepsy, and the excitotoxicity associated with acute and chronic brain disorders. Our experiments will focus on a eukaryotic transmembrane segment, the M4 segment, which is positioned around the pore domain. Recent published and preliminary data from our lab has indicated that the M4 segments act in novel ways to regulate core synaptic functions of NMDA and AMPA receptors. Highlighting their significance is that inherited and de novo mutations in the M4 segments induce neurodevelopmental disorders and epileptic encephalopathies. Aim 1 will address the novel hypothesis that the unique kinetics of NMDA receptors at synapses are due to two kinetically distinct gates and that the M4 segments regulate these gates in a subunit-specific manner. We will address this hypothesis using cysteine cross-linking, rigorous single channel analysis, and molecular dynamic simulations. Aim 2 will address the hypothesis that the M4 segments in NMDA receptors are a major allosteric conduit coupling external domains to transmembrane and internal domains. Here, we will test this hypothesis by decoupling external domains from transmembrane and internal domains and assay this decoupling using electrophysiological and FRET based measurements. Aim 3 will address the hypothesis that the M4 segments in AMPA receptors carry out distinct functional roles including acting as a conduit for auxiliary proteins found at synapses. Here, we will compare functional properties between the M4 segments in NMDA and AMPA receptors using electrophysiological recordings and molecular dynamic simulations. Our experiments will delineate molecular features of NMDA and AMPA receptors that contribute to synaptic function. This information will aid in developing specific therapies to target these receptors in nervous system disorders.